Starting Over, or Something like it
by dead0ralive
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you LOATHE your new town. Humanstuck!high school au. Will be multichapter. Main ship is Davekat, other ships will also ensue. Rated M for later chapters. Summary : Silas[Signless] and his son, Karkat, are moving. All the way across the country. Karkat it not happy about it; until, of course, he meets a few...odd...characters.


**A/N : Hey there. So, the beginning of this, or well, most of it might seem familiar to anyone whose read Starting Over, or Something Like It(which is a davekat fic i wrote on a different account, and never finished). This is basically going to be a redo of that. And hopefully, I'll finish it in due time.**

Chapter one summary : Moving in.

**Triggers : profanity, slight talk of vomit[paragraphs one through three], self harm mentions**

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are currently feeling extremely CAR SICK. With a small pained noise, you squeeze your stress ball, hoping that it's just the anxiety of leaving home for good that's making you nauseous.

"You say something?" Your father looks at you through the rear-view mirror, and considering opening your mouth might result in an ocean of puke, you just shake your head in response.

He sighs, taking the exit on his right and driving into a city you'd never seen with your own eyes. For the first time in the last 48 hours, you feel a sense of calm rush over you. Maybe it's the way the city lights up everything, even the cloudy sky. Maybe it's the way the rain enhances all the things in front of you. The feeling of faint you had just moments before was gone, and you find yourself stable enough to let your stress ball go for a little while. Peering out your window, you look up at the buildings, and shops, and the school you'll be attending in less than a week's time.

You'd be lying if you'd said the initial thought of moving across the country to somewhere completely new wasn't desirable. You'd also be lying if you said you were okay with it.

"It's nice, huh?" Your attention is brought back to the current car ride taking place when your father unfortunately catches a glimpse of you in the rear view again.

"I haven't even set foot on the fucking ground yet, how could i know if it's-"

"Language!"

"hmhp"

You have been warned multiple times today not to curse in front of Dolly or her daughter. And honestly, you're not entirely sure why he thinks that's going to work out, considering you're moving in with them and Nepeta is in your grade. You're not saying you can't do it, you're just saying you won't do it. Because seriously, fuck him for uprooting your last sixteen years and moving you here without your opinion on the matter.

You roll your eyes, hard, leaning back in your seat. Only half an hour more. Just a half an hour more.

* * *

**Portland, Oregon  
7:30 p.m. Monday Night  
Home of Dolly Leijon**

You've been here about an hour now, wandering through the biggest god damn house you've ever seen in your life. You were unaware that Dolly's books actually sold, you just knew she was an author. As soon as you had gotten there, though, your dad had decided that he'd tell you all about Dolly's current Adult book series. You could have gone your whole life without knowing about any of it, but once Silas begins talking about Dolly, he doesn't stop.

After the seventeen minute summary of book one, you had made the excuse that you needed to use the bathroom, and you have been excused promptly. Since then, you've been wandering around in the halls to get a feel of the place. No sign of Nepeta yet, though, although Dolly stated that she had been in her room upstairs. You just wish you could figure out witch fucking corridor that's in.

About five months into their relationship, your father and Dolly had decided that it would be a good idea to for them to visit. At the time you didn't think much about it; Nepeta had come along and you had met, and since then you've talked daily. She an Dolly seem just as normal as any other family you've met, but now, seeing how large their home - or uh, your new home - is, you're a tad embarrassed at the three bedroom one bath house you used to call home. This place is so big you're pretty much lost at this point, although you'd never admit to it.

Sighing, you inspect the painting hung around. Most of them are things Nepeta has painted, and the only reason you know that is because of all the pictures she's shown you. For a while you find yourself to be a tad jealous of her talent, and how lovely these works look compared to anything you've ever done.

"That one was furrom last year's art festival." A very familiar purring voice startles you, and you turn quickly around to see a small 4'10" girl leaning in a doorway across from the painting. She laughs when she sees you jump, and you roll your eyes at her.

"You could have given me a god damn heart attack, you know that right?"

"Maybe I was turrying to. There's only enough room furr one cute kid in this house." She says, putting up her fists as she walks toward you. You laugh at her, and give her a playful push when she gets close enough.

"You fucking punch me and I'll put you in a god damn head lock."

The two of you laugh for a bit, giving each other a hug once you let go of you playful banter.

"Sorry I didn't text mew today." She says, patting your back as you embrace one another.

"I was busy focusing on not puking on my own bags to care about my phone anyway."

She laughs, letting go of you and punching you in the shoulder lightly. The smiles you exchange are warm and sincere, and you're actually extremely happy to finally be there and to be able to see her again. You admit to yourself that you've liked her before, and she's told you a few times that she finds you very endearing, too, but after trying long distance for a few months, you both realized it wouldn't work, even after you were here. Besides, what would people even say?

"Not that I don't enjoy our quality time but I have no fucking clue where the shit I am in this god damn house and a tour would be appreciated."

"Mew got it, follow me." She smiles, motioning you to follow her as she starts down the hall. "So, I guess, mewr room is going to be down this hall over here." She points to the hall to her left, then turns right. You look over your shoulder for a moment down the dark hallway that leads to your room; it's dark and plain and you hope the lights work down there because at the moment it just looks like how depression feels. "And then down here is the stairs to the attic, and the stairs down to the kitchen." She says once you get to a stair case, and you size them up before following her down once again, another hall. "And this is Mom's room, and I suggest to not go in there ever beclaws it's even more of a mess than mine. And next to it is her office, which, is off limits entirely."

"Can't you just draw me a map?"

"Not if mew don't want butterflies and cats all ofur them, no." You're about to say something but you realize that she's serious, so your mouth ends up staying shut. "So, that's purrty much this floor. The other wing is just game rooms and a den that mom had made furr me and my furriends, so- " Nepeta stops walking, and spins around to look at you. Oh god. You know that smile, and she's just gotten extremely excited, and that means squealing, and oh god you are not ready for excitement right now. "MEW GET TO MEET MY FURRIENDS TOMORROW!"

"Oh, really sherlock? We have school of course I'm going to me-"

"MEW ARE GOING TO LOVE THEM SO MUCH! THEY'RE SO EXCITED TO MEET MEW! ESPECIALLY EQUIUS!" She's jumping up and down now, her face scrunched up as she smiles as wide as she can.

You've heard a lot about Equius, and you're aware that he is Nepeta's best friend, but you've never talked to him at all. Not even when he was over at Nepeta's and you were skyping. He just never wanted to speak to you. Besides, from what you hear he's controlling. But then again, sometimes Nepeta needs to be calmed down. Speaking of which, you've got your hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping any more. She lets out one finally squeal then starts to breathe deeply, still smiling.

"Okay, okay, I'm good." She says, laughing a bit as she shrugs your hands off her shoulders. She begins to open her mouth again as if she had something else to say, but a voice from the ceiling above the two of you cuts her off.

**KIDS, DINNER IS READY.**

It takes you a moment to realize that they have an intercom system, and Nepeta laughs at you as you look around you for the speakers.

"Come on." She says, taking your hand and leading you back to the stairs.

* * *

**Portland, Oregon  
11:00 p.m. Monday Night  
Home of the Leijons and Vantas'**

You stare up at the ceiling of your new bedroom, the lights off and no noise accompanying you other than the sound of rain outside. After the dinner you didn't eat, you had decided to unpack, and you only just got done. You weren't sure what you were expecting when you opened the door to your room, but it definitely wasn't what was waiting for you. The farthest wall was all glass; a window over looking the backyard. The room was like an entire apartment in itself; an area with a couch and tv, a bed against the wall next to the window, and a small kitchen-like area near the door.

You don't deserve it.

With a small frown on your face, you wrap yourself in your blanket and shuffle to your closet. It's small, just like your old one, and it feels homier as you open the door and lay down inside. You've yet to set up your laptop inside of it as it was at your old house.

For a few years now, you've found solace in hiding away. Hiding from yourself, and your father, and everyone else who hates you. The closet has always been a place you could feel safe. Or, at least, feel out of the way.

All summer you had locked yourself inside your old one; your laptop with you as you read and watched tv shows on Netflix alone. You'd always end up falling asleep in there, enclosed in a nest of blankets.

All that's out of the ordinary as your eyes begin to feel heavy, is the lack of your laptop and the familiar feel of your sweater sleeve sticking to the blood on your arm.


End file.
